A dark stranger
by xjess92x
Summary: Leon gazed up at the sheild on the chests of the soldiers... the men that had cost him to lose everything. Rage burnt through his mind. He wanted to wreak vengeance. He wanted to taste the just tang of blood..." :D. Chapter 13 up FINALLY
1. Chapter 1

**A Dark Stranger- Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own Neverwinter nights I don't so all credit must go to Bioware.**

(Authors note: This is a new story states obvious but the character names the same as in Neverwinters hero simply because I can't be bothered to think of another- and I'll probably end up nicking some of the back ground (not the assassin part and I'll change it a bit too) but changing the character (call it an alternate universe). This time it will be written in 3rd person but in brackets will be Leonals thoughts during conversations. It will start in Neverwinter but the story will change a lot from the OC I think. Anyway I'm writing two fanfictions so that if I get writers block on one I can go to the other and vice versa. Please read and review. ends rambling)

The convict sat in cold of the dark cell, listening to the owls' cry of a free world- a world he could no longer be a part of. His bare muscular back revealed many old scars that had been there since his childhood, while his black shoulder length hair hung over a dark, weathered face, that would have been handsome was it not so sunken. The steady drip, drip, drip of the leak on the hard cold stone on which he sat, dictated the pace of the day for the last two years.

The rusting clink of metal revealed that the heavy iron bound door was being opened. A rare occurrence though this was the man was in a deep calm and did not startle. Instead he merely stared expectantly at the door and waited to see what he owed to the pleasure of this visit to his humble abode. The guard towered over him for a moment before speaking.

"You have a visitor" It was minute before he replied. Communication was after all uncommon.

"I thought I was in solitude" He replied, his voice hoarse, and strained as though from lack of use. The guard smirked at this, before replying.

"And scum murderers like you deserve to be… but this is a special visit so to speak. So look sharp, and for your bloody sake be polite."

The prisoner looked confused momentarily, and after quickly masking this, rose from his position on the floor and strode towards the door, blinking in the light that now blinded him.

"We are to wait here until they call for you" The wooden door did little to conceal the sound coming from the inside due to the half elf sensitive hearing.

"And we are quite sure of his sanity" a male voice of contempt spat "This is a mistake."

The wardens followed. "Mostly… he is completely calm most of the time… yet at night you sometimes hear him scream though I know not why" The screams… those dreams that plagued him most nights, and would never fade so long as he lived.

"And this is the man we are to "trust" to save us"

A female's voice countered "We need help, and this is the only person I can find who even stands a chance. In any case he'll be kept well under surveillance." The conversation continued with bickering between the two until the door was finally opened and the half elf stumbled into the room.

"Greetings to you" The female elf spoke. Her beauty radiated around the room, where she sat along side the warden, and two other clerics. "Ah Leonal Bendt, I am Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande, and these are my companions Fenthick moss" she gestured towards the other elf "And Desther Indelayne" (Hmmm definite hostility towards the other- she doesn't like him, but what the hell would the lady want with me. Obviously a paladin- I can tall from the aura) "I have come to you to ask of you a favour, that you may redeem yourself for your crimes" (My crimes. Ha! I have crimes, but not what I've been tried for. My crimes will haunt me forever. I deserve death for them. But remorse for those "murders"? No)

"What exactly is it you want of me?" He spoke coming back to his thoughts. She surveyed him for a moment checking that he was sincere in his question. As a paladin she hated having to compromise with these criminals, but alternatives where thin and few.

"I doubt you know this, but my city of Neverwinter has been struck by a plague. An unnatural plague that cannot be cured (Uh-huh and I would do what exactly? Officiate funerals?) I am training heroes to help my city, and I want you to come and train at the academy- to serve Neverwinter. If you can prove after the ordeals in Neverwinter are over that you can return to society than my Lord Nasher is prepared to grant you freedom, under supervision" The man appeared to consider this for a moment- he didn't really want freedom but he did want to redeem his past, and the likelihood was he would die in the attempt- it was a win win situation

"And why would you choose a convict such as me?"

"Because as ghastly as your crimes are they show fighting prowess, which we need. That and that there is evidence to suggest you would want to redeem yourself." This time it was the younger man, Fenthick who spoke.

"What's the catch?" Leonals face remained impartial. There was always a catch.

There was a hesitation before the old man spoke "Once in Neverwinter a spell will be placed upon you that will inform us of any misdeeds as well as teleporting you back to us where the death penalty will be passed. The same applies should you try to run" He continued his voice harsh and full of threat "On the way to Neverwinter, 2 days travel from here your hands will have to be bound, and you will be constantly watched. After all we can't cast the spell until we're there. So don't get any ideas about running"

"So will you help us?" asked the paladin.

"When do we leave?"

**Journeying**

The party trundled on through the day across the barren landscape that loomed far in the distance, every step taking them closer to the doom and decay that awaited there arrival. Leonals hands where tightly bound in front of him as promised. It was many hours later that they stopped to make camp. Desther thrust the criminal roughly to the ground (bastard) and he landed on his knees. "Desther, this treatment of someone's whose aid we ask for cannot be tolerated" Aribeth scolded.

At dusk the fire had been set and they sat around, all keeping a wary distance from Leonal. Not that he minded. He cared not about these people, nor did he want anything to do with them. But he wanted to make up for his past, or else pay for it with his blood. They talked amongst themselves for a while, and he was startled when the young cleric spoke to him "Leonal" He looked up "Is it Leonal or do you prefer Leo?" Preference- he had not been asked his preferences in a long time. Strange. "Leo, but either will do?"

"Well Leo, why did you agree to help us?"

"I have things I want to make up for in my past"

"You mean your crimes?"

"In a manner of speaking"

"Is that what you dream about?" The dreams had plagued him, torturing his soul for two long years. That was something he was going to have to be wary of. He would not sleep on this journey. The guards passed it off as insanity, but he suspected that they would not be so easily dissuaded. They seemed to sense by the silence that fell that he was lost in thought.

"Leo? Leo?"

"Where you planning on fighting on this trip?" He asked blankly

"Not as such"

"Well just so you know there a horde of orcs behind you that appear to be planning an attack"

(Authors note: This is just an introduction really. This story is going to deviate a lot more from the OC than my other story. Anyway please read and review)


	2. Chapter 2

**A dark stranger- chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter nights or any of its characters. Bioware takes credit there.**

(Authors note: This is chapter 2 of my story (I should stop stating the obvious) anyway if you like it or not tell me. Please read and review)

The convicts absurd tranquility as the trio of his gaolers ran to battle was so strange that it would have been laughable where it not for the impending doom and danger of the situation. Four people, one tied up and unarmed faced a horde of rather angry orcs- not a good situation to be in by any standards. But he just sat there and observed the scene. The paladin appeared to be the most capable of the fighters her technique near on flawless as she cut through the screaming antagonist that charged at her like lambs to the slaughter.

A nearby orc had spotted the meat that sat so incapable on the floor, and abandoned its fellows to chase this new victim (Bugger). Rolling on to his back and using his legs to kick himself onto his feet Leonal was at last able to stand after several failed attempts.

This wasn't much consolation- he was still severely disadvantaged. Narrowly dodging the axe that grazed his ear, he stood in a defensive position and awaited attack. Knowing the orcs clumsiness in battle, he might be able to counter the beasts' brute force. Maybe… just maybe.

As it charged Leonal dropped to the floor striking a blow to the minion's gut, with the price of blood running from his arm where the bastard had struck. Taking advantage of the creatures being doubled up he kicked at its back, but lost balance himself with the result that he lay flat on its back.

The orc, now weaponless, sprang onto him, clawing at the convict's throat. He held it off, trying desperately to get some part of his body to connect with it. The orc was, at last, thrown away with a blow to the head. Only a moment layer, the prisoner was stood once more, this time with an arrow in his hand that had stuck out of the ground. Thrusting the arrow into the orcs gut, he dropped back to the floor, panting with exhaustion while the beast bled it vile source of life into nothingness.

**Hours later**

Two of the three slept while one kept watch to check that the murdering scum was staying put. Desther had taken first watch, taking much pleasure in taunting his prisoner while no one was around to hear. It was rather obvious he hoped to provoke a fight from Leo, but long gone where the days when he allowed emotion to rule him… or have any emotion at all. It was his dreams that gave him away, and that was why it was vital he did not sleep this journey.

For the latter section of night Aribeth kept watch over him, as the night creaked with the sounds of the land. It was a dark with little moonlight, and the dying embers of the fire cast a red glow around the camp.

"Are you waiting for me to let my guard down, or something?" came the quiet voice of virtue.

"No"

"You just don't sleep?"

"That's right". He was determined to keep his answers as short as possible with them still making some kind of sense. Conversing with people was not on his agenda. Silence fell for a few moments before she spoke again.

"Are you not sleeping because of your dreams?" He looked at her as though for the first time. Twice they had asked about the night ghouls that haunted his mind, and tortured his soul- this was none of their business.

"It is isn't it?" She continued after his silence.

"Does it really matter why I'm not sleeping?" This was of course a rhetorical question but she answered any way.

"It does if when you get to Neverwinter you'll be exhausted. How will you be able to help then" Such a sensitive view, but she had a point. He wouldn't be able to do anything without sleep… though this was something he was going to have to learn to live without a lot of the time so he might as well start now.

**The next day**

Morning broke into the camp as Fenthick and Desther awoke.

"Still here then, convict" spoke the voice of hatred.

"Evidently"

They continued the trip to Neverwinter, and the day passed without incident. At dusks light the great iron doors of the gate to Neverwinter loomed over them. The jewel of the north, brought so it knees by the savage destruction of an incurable affliction lay inside. Through the gated they would leave a world of natures life into death and decay. Death and decay. This pretty much described Leo's life.

**(Authors note: Please read and review)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Dark Stranger- Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter nights or any of its characters. Bioware takes the credit here (but I'm saving up looks hopeful rattling piggy bank).**

**Thanks part-time ghost for reviewing. Yay, my first review. I'll bear in mind what you said about the spelling (I'm a crap speller though), and I hope you'll keep reading.**

The group of four paced quickly through the down, with a sense of impending doom that smothered the city surrounding them. Bitter ash of human life span through the air like toxic venom that choked the lungs. Night shrieks of pain and sorrow wailed through the city, and the soft weeping of children came from dark corners. The guard force in disarray could be seen desperately trying to control the riots of a people gone mad from fear. And all the while the death toll crept ever higher. Hope was lost.

The dark looming figure of the academy towered high above them. Its hard stone structure seemed to represent the only stability left in the jewel of the north- or so it was thought. Upon arrival it was blatantly obvious something was wrong. The heavy oak doors hung crookedly off their hinges, while an uneasy silence seemed to suffocate the inside of the legendary military institute.

The paladin drew her sword, and the others followed her lead, as she noiselessly motioned them inside. Other than the obvious destruction at the door and a silence that had no place here, all seemed to be well.

Abruptly the woman turned to face the convict that she now had to trust, producing a knife from the inside of her gauntlet. "I'm trusting you to do the right thing" And with those words she cut the bonds of the man, before flipping the knife, holding it by its cold steel, offering the hilt to him. Despite her displeasure about having to ask help off such a man she had no choice but to believe he would do as he had said. Part of her wanted to believe he deserved a second chance. Wordlessly he took the knife, being careful to do so slowly, as if demonstrating that this was not a hostile action.

Without a sound they continued through the door to find bodies plaguing the floor, long since dead. Their blood dried on the floor, while looks of abject terror could be seen on the faces of the young protégés. Beside them there instructors lay, though with a look of dignity, and grim determination one might find in war veterans determined to fight through to a grim end. Braziers where clattered on the floor, their flames licking at the lifeless soldiers. Nothing stirred. Nothing made a sound. Nothing lived.

"By Tyr…" breathed the young cleric. "They're all dead"

The horrors became worse and worse to handle. Hope had left, and who was left to return it. The fate of everything now lay with the prisoner, who was supposed to be trained here. Yet all the instructors where dead.

It appeared that the assailants had all left, there mission now accomplished. Not only this but the Waterdhavian creatures of Waterdeep, used to form a cure where sent here. They would need to be recovered. And what where they to do with the criminal now?

Aribeth breathed deeply after exploring the academy thoroughly. The adrenalin that had built up now waned a little. "Fenthick, search the bodies of those of our enemies that fell my love. We need to find out who they are."

"Of course" with that he turned on his heel and left. She then turned to Desther. Not that she knew what to tell him, and anything she did he would probably ignore, but action needed to be taken, and she was the one who had to give the orders.

"Inform the clerics at the halls of justice to ready the courtyard"

"And why would I do that?" He retorted indignantly. He didn't see the point in this order and he wasn't her slave.

"Dammit, now is not the time to question my instructions. I am in charge here. Just do as I say" She snapped obvious hatred burning into her voice. Desther looked as though he might return an insult to this, but thought better of it. He threw her one last contemptuous glance before following the way Fenthick had left. She sighed at the anger now melting away, and turned to face the last of those present.

"You will need to be put under the spell we informed you of before" He nodded and she began to chant in a foreign tongue he did not recognize. Under the direction of the soothing notes of her voice, a strange light, presumably power of Tyr, began to surround him, swirling in silvery-blue wisps before finally absorbing into his chest with such sudden force, that Leo stumbled backwards in surprise. "Now I must go and inform my Lord Nasher of what has happened to the academy. Make your way to the temple of Tyr and ask one of the nurses to show you to the courtyard. Wait for me there." She gave him directions that would lead him to his destination in this strange town. Truthfully he had been here before, and basically knew his way around, but to refuse direction seemed to be disrespectful.

"Yes my lady"

"And remember the extent of what that spell does" She added with a hint of warning. He nodded before leaving into the night.

Around an hour passed, and the man continued to wait with an unearthly stillness in the silent peace of the courtyard. The bitter wind bit at his still bare chest, as he sat on the cold stone, which reminded him so much of the last two years that he was left to wonder whether this was some sort of surreal dream that tempted with promise of redemption and forgiveness.

"Forgive my lateness" The man turned to find Aribeth striding purposefully toward him. The courtyard had several torches lit to the effect that a large circle of light was created. "But that is of no consequence now. Come let us begin your training".

She threw a sword down at his sitting form, before drawing her own. Ah! So the Lady paladin was going to train him herself. This would be very vigorous training then, that almost made him yearn for the night before when sleep was a possibly. Though to want makes no impact on what would happen. He would fight now. No other opponent would be considerate and wait for him to be ready- so why should she?

"I am told you are quite proficient with a longsword" She spoke. "Come then, let me see your defensive stance." He stood the longsword held on its side to his eye level, with his other hand just behind the blade. His back leg put behind the other to give him balance and put him in an easy position to roll out of the way.

"Good. Your stance allows maneuverability, and you can see multiple opponents in the reflection of your blade" She was quite impressed with his chosen stance, but told him not of this as she instructed him into improvement- she hardly expected that she would have to teach him the basics and already knew he could fight… then again she hadn't expected she would be the one to teach him. Neither had he.

Her training continued to her attacking him. Even the normally silent convict could not suppress the "Bloody hell" at her gracefully perfect assault. She smiled at this, though chose not to make a comment. It was late and she had seen what she needed to for tonight. He was no amateur, and benefit could be gained from him sparring with her, now that she was aware of what he needed to learn.

"You should rest now. Please return here at 6:00 tomorrow and we'll continue" (6:00? Well wasn't she an early bird. It was one in the morning now.) She motioned him to follow, and led him to a small humble room before leaving him to rest.

At 3:00 AM the room rang with a profound silence, rare in Neverwinter nowadays. This silence was soon broken by the shrill screaming of a tortured man, borne into submission by the pains of life that choked him, making him gasp for every breath drew. Bolt upright in his bed, Leo sat, panting heavily, while a cool sweat broke out across his forehead and back. The trickery of his dreams had fooled him once more into seeing a past of shadowed darkness. Would this endless torment ever cease? No he supposed not… that would only happen to one who deserved forgiveness for there crimes. Yet they all lay dead because of him. The cold earth would consume there bodies into time many years before they should have gone, and all blame lay with him.

**The courtyard**

Thunderclaps echoed through the courtyard every time the cold steel of the blades met. Lady Aribeth and her student, now armored in scale mail, continued to dance around the courtyard, stopping occasionally when she would point out weakness to him, and corrected the flaws in his attack. He was struggling to keep going at her pace, though this was only his first day in training, and he could already feel a steady improvement within himself. It was of little wonder that she was so renowned throughout faerun. Had this been any kind of actual battle he would have fallen to her onslaught long ago, which left him to almost pity anyone who threatened justice in her presence.

Justice. What a word. It can have so many different interpretations. You could believe that the law is justice; or contradict that and say Justice and the law isn't always the same thing. Was justice the murders he committed for what had happened to him, or was justice what had happened to him for murdering them- namely his imprisonment? Was justice what made the dreams haunt his mind at night, constantly reminding him of his failures? It certainly was not justice that there names, the true criminals, should remain free of sin in the eyes of society- that the courts could prove nothing. He wondered slightly what the paladin would have said had she known what he was thinking.

It was well into the day when the two stopped. Aribeth found that Leo was an accomplished swordsman, and felt a strange renewed hope, that seemed so absurdly out of place, when the cure was lost to the city, while the last hope was a murderous fiend. "We should stop now and rest" (Thanks the Gods.) Well he was after all exhausted. Lack of sleep was not often a problem, given that he usually had little else to do in the day. Now however he felt a great wave of fatigue from this, combined of course with the forceful training he had undergone, and she was no normal mentor.

Aribeth thought it strange at how the convict, the very same one that had ripped apart a village in a secluded part of the woods, was so peaceable. Indeed this intrigued her to know more about him, and yet it was obvious that he was not going to reveal anything about his motives for the blood that now stained his hands forever. As they sat in the small dining hall in the chambers of the temple of Tyr she asked him a question that nearly caused him to choke on his food. The only questions ever asked about him where; what he did, why he did it, and what where his dreams about.

"Where did you live before… you're life in prison?" He paused for a moment wondering exactly what the point was was of this line of questioning.

"… In small hamlet, deep in the Neverwinter woods"

"Did you have any family?" Family. Yeah he HAD family alright.

"…yes"

"So you had to leave them?" It would have been better if he had. It might never have happened. Someone more capable might have stood in his place, instead of his useless self.

"…sort of" Well this was getting her a lot of information fast. After several more non-responsive comments she gave up on trying to provoke a conversation with him- it obviously was not going to happen. This dark stranger was clearly not here to make friends.

**(This is chapter 3. Please read and review to let me know if you like it or not. Then I can do things better.******


	4. Chapter 4

**A Dark Stranger- chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter nights or any of its characters. Bioware gets the credit.**

The heavy thud of the armour dropping onto Leonals bed awoke as he saw the rushed figure of someone hurrying around him. The dark shadow then dropped his sheathed sword onto the bed next to armour and commanded him to hurry and dress. He recognized the voice as that of Lady Aribeths' who swiftly left the room after waking him. Despite his confusion at her abrupt arrival and departure, he dressed as best he could in the dark room. It could be little after 3:00 in the morning and wondering what on earth it was that she could want he left the room only to be blinded by the torchlight that now bathed on his face in a corridor of the temple. His dark hair was ruffled from his sleep (not that it was ever particularly tidy) and he stifled a yawn before beginning to ask his question. "What's goi…?" But at that moment she had strode off down toward the end of the corridor, which led to the entrance of the temple of Tyr, turning only to beckon him to follow. When he had caught up with her, he kept to her pace, which was absurdly fast for a midnight walk. "Where are we going?" He finally managed to get out.

"Field trip" She responded simply. In response to his puzzled look she said nothing so he assumed he would find out in due time exactly where it was that they where going, though all this confusion was starting to get on his nerves. As if in response to this very thought she continued "I'll explain on the way" And with that she pushed wide the great oak doors of the hall of Tyr and was absorbed into the night, her protégé trailing behind her.

The cold night air that was always present in the jewel of the north, surrounded them in the blackness and with that came the familiar screams of an agonizing death that where still present. Dark figures lay on the streets, either dejected and demoralized, or dying, and coughing up blood on the cobbles that paved Neverwinters roads. The same cobbles that echoed footstep around the walls, announcing the arrival of two strangers approaching the gate captain at this very late hour. With the recent problems he was well aware of the madness that had engulfed the city driving it to violence, and stood warily, his knuckles whitening around the spear held in his hands. Why did he have to stand this side of the gate, where he was alone? Two moments later the two young men had killed him, tearing his very spine from his back. They howled in manic laughter before running rampart in the merchants' district. Ten minutes later Lady Aribeth crouched over the lifeless form of the guard silently murmuring his last rites of Tyr. It was at this moment that her Lord Tyr sent her a warning that they where not alone. The two murderers materialized from the shadows one armed with a spear. Before Leonal even had time to think Lady Aribeth had struck the first assailant down and now parried with the second, who clasped the guards spear strongly. Leonal drew his sword and the fiend now realizing his disadvantage backed into a corner waving his spear furiously. A moment later his blood decorated the floor, while Leo's blade impaled his throat. Aribeth squatted down, her eyes glancing momentarily over a small black tattoo on the forearm of her attackers. "Prisoners" she whispered into the night, or well more specifically to Leo.

On the other side of the gate, a few straggling soldiers stood behind a barricade, obviously oblivious of the two who had slipped by unnoticed. "Who's in charge here" spoke the Paladin in an unearthly calm.

"Gate cap'in' Kipp Ma'am" Stuttered a nervous looking soldier who blatantly would rather be anywhere but here right now. She followed the direction the militia man was pointing and strode over confidently to the man. "What's going on here?" The man stuttered reply that he didn't really know and Sedos Sebile might. He was clearly amazed that the good lady herself had come to put an end to this. With no regards to the warnings shouted after her, by the guards who obviously had no idea who this woman was she climbed over the barricade, followed by the man who now had to shadow her. He too found it strange that she should come herself in the middle of night, not only that but bothering to take him. He had no doubt she could handle this herself.

"You think that one of the Waterdhavian creatures is here don't you?" he asked as they ascended a slope into the peninsula district.

"Yes" she replied simply seeing no reason to hide this fact from him. They walked on in silence listening for the prisoners that they knew over ran the district and crawled through its guttery shadows. The silence was soon broken by a band of five or so assailants terrorizing a young woman, who cowered against the wall against there wrath. In a moment Aribeth had ran forward in a righteous fury issuing her battle cry, followed by her shadow, who despite accepting that they where going to help wondered what was wrong with a little bit of stealth to give advantage. Not that, that would be a very paladinish thing to do, but it had logic to it. In any case a battle now enveloped his mind as the fury and adrenaline of the fight took over. The prisoners where poorly trained and not that much of a challenge, with the exception a mage who obviously held talent. A shame that such potential was thrown away. Still such is life Leo thought. Such was his life would be more accurate.

"It's good to see a friendly face" sounded the chiming voice of Sedos Sebile upon the arrival of the two into the warmly lit room. Lady Aribeth smiled at this. "What may I do for you milady?"

"I need you to tell me about the prison riots".

"It's been a nightmare milady, the prisoners are running rampart. But worse than that there have been reports that the head gaoler Aeflin was the one who let them lose. Only I can't get any of my men inside the prison to investigate." She finished.

"Is there no way into the prison?"

"Well if there where some way to get a key of one of the prisoners you could only I don't know who would carry one"

"There's a passage into the prison under lady Tanglebrooks estate." Both the women turned to gape at the silent man who had stood at the back of the room half illuminated by torch light, half in shadow. This was the first time Sedos had noticed the stranger. Aribeth however wanted answers.

"How do you know?" She queried.

"I was transferred from Neverwinter prison to Waterdeeps. Some of the prisoners where planning to escape from there." He replied simply. Silence followed momentarily before Lady Aribeth thanked the officer and swiftly left.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd been here before?"

"You never asked" He answered "I've been here several times as a matter of fact, though only in the prison once" She didn't pursue this further… for now.

The passage way was concealed and an alarming number of dire spiders lay in there way. "Arrghhh" was the cry that came form the young trainee as the venomous fang of a spider pierced his shoulder. Knocking off the spider, he sliced it in two, while falling back against the wall. He yanked the fang that still imbedded itself there out with tremendous force. Aribeth turned to try and heal him only to find some kind of magic preventions. Ahhh of course magic could not be used this close to the prison. Dammit. "I'm fine" He mumbled before straightening up. A little poison was not going to stop him. He walked on into the gloom of cobwebs that lay around him to the oak door that led into the prison. The paladin merely shrugged at this determination and followed in close pursuit. The stone walls where grimy, and the iron bars rusted. Leaks sprang out from the roof tops, making an audible splatter on the floor that thankfully covered the echoing footsteps of the approaching duo. This was the pits. Aribeth held her sword to the side of her head. A lot happened in the moments that followed. Firstly Aribeth span her sword down with a flash of silver, and the inmates head hit the floor with a dull thunk while the blood poured from the stump that was his neck. Next the prisoners noticed there unwanted company and called out for the others to come and help deal with them. Lastly the poison in Leos shoulder gave a particularly jolting throb that knocked him to the floor in pain. As if in slow motion the saw the cold clattering steel position itself out of his reach along the cold floor. It would be of no use to dwell on it now, as the prisoner that charged beat his fist down on Leos' face causing blood to flow freely from his nose. The pummelling continued, and Leo desperately fought to get the prisoner off of him. He noticed a torch that had fallen to floor in the commotion and strained to reach for it. Meanwhile lady Aribeth was the main target. Surrounded by perhaps a dozen inmates she began to battle furiously. The blow that hit her side knocked her off balance. However only a moment later she was back on her feet again sword in hand, the only evidence that she had been struck at all was the blood on her armour and her shallow breathing. And so she continued…

The inmate screamed as the hot flames of the torch licked at his flesh, melting and burning it under the intense heat. He yelled as he leapt away from the cornered cat that had just scratched him, only to find the blade of Aribeth to find its way into his stomach. The blood splattered over Leonals face, and he wiped it from his eye before standing with some difficulty, refusing all help. "Thanks" he breathed as calmly as if she had just passed him the salt. Would nothing emote him into well… emotion she thought, but made no comment because she knew she would get no answer. The hacking and slashing continued into the night as they battled there way through the pits. Blood now rained down their armour. Aribeths hair was now strewn across her face, and she brushed it absent minded, behind her ears. "I think we're getting close"

"Yes there are more prisoners around here"

"We might need to use stealth" She spoke though it sounded resentful as though she thought it cowardly. Leo knew that once enough where dead she would run into a full on battle but such was life with paladins. He should know he thought amusedly. He was one before… his crimes. Now Torm had abandoned him. He shook himself from his thoughts and crept behind the wall ready to kill when Aribeth gave the signal. One by one they fell to the steel that met there throats. And just as Leo had predicted when 7 or so remained Aribeth left the shadows and attacked in full frontal fury. She cut at them mercilessly. I knew why too. This deep into the prison was where the worst criminals where. He of course was one of them at one point, and he had no doubt she wished she could do that to him for what he had done. The blades echoed through the chamber as the last of the prisoners fell. Walking along the stone corridor now ahead of them they where met by a large brutish half-orc that stood in there way. He was 8 foot tall; his massive great axe glinted in a deadly yet endearing way. He towered over them, his sheer size enough to make the bravest of people quake before him. "So you hunt the head gaoler, ya? You gotta come through me first"

**(Authors note: Okay this is chapter 4. I won't be updating for a while due to certain things, so please take this time to read, review and tell me what you think. Then I'll be able to write better chapters for you with what you want in them :). So that's about it. Please R&R )**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Dark Stranger- Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter nights or its character. Bioware must take credit. Except for Leonal that is.**

(Authors note: This chapter will be quite short, because I don't have a lot of time, but if I don't keep writing I'll stop all together, and I've got a lot of things on at the moment. So anyway enjoy… or not.)

A long string of spit dangled from one of his fang like teeth, as he spoke. The breath that protruded from his mouth steamed up before his eyes, and the consuming darkness that enveloped one of his sides gave him a look of almost surreal danger. The seconds ticked by and no-one made a move. The orc had strategic advantage from where he was stood in a defensive stance, though his impatience to fight was obvious. You could almost see his desire to charge with such fervour it was terrifying, and neither the paladin nor the convict wanted to attack before they had thought about how they would do it. The seconds ticked by. The orcs impatience grew. It yearned to attack. It loved the thrill of knowing that it could change something's life, extinguish it even. No-one moved, with the exception of the orc now fidgeting with excitement. Being able to contain itself no longer it struck a blow at the good lady, who parried. Meanwhile Leo tried to attack from where its guard had been let down, but was thrown back against the wall as the other end of the double sided great axe swiftly came to meet him. A sickening crack revealed that one of his ribs must have snapped upon impact. With an effort he brought his sword up to block the blade of death that now swung at him. Aribeth attempted to attack again but was denied by the vast deadly weapon. The vast orc now turned towards Aribeth, the other target now seemingly neutralised. He had already been struck with a blade and his new injury had him slumped against the wall. Aribeth blocked and attacked with great skill but to no avail. A loud clang followed the clattering sword that span from Aribeths grasp and skidded to a halt against the cold stone wall. She flinched not, as the blade swung towards her, prepared to die as the brave soldier she was. It was hard not to admire that.

Not that it mattered whether she flinched or not. Leo, over the course of the fight had managed to stumble to his feet. The roar that came from the orc was deafening as the blade pierced his back, and out through his stomach, spraying Aribeth with a wave of blood. It seemed an eternity later that the beast finally fell to its knees before doubling over with a dull, echoing thud. Leo extended a hand to his tutor, who gratefully took it with a low "thank you". He knew how it must have pained her to have to thank the vile criminal for anything. Well that was what he thought. Partly he was right. But the main reason Aribeth was quiet was that was the first time she had stared at him straight in the eyes and she had seen something unexpected. There was a certain intelligent, compassion about them. Whether it was present always she could not say. But to think of the things he had been tried and found guilty of, and then to realise he was still a being with thought and feelings, and possibly even ethics was shocking. Can the paradox of good and evils co-existence be a reality in one person? His eyes held a wealth of understanding, which confused her. Had she been so naïve to believe that he was so completely and utterly different from herself? The thought of them being in any way alike terrified her. He was after all… a person.

It was moment before she realised she was staring at him. "Ahem… we should move on" He had recovered a healing potion from the corpse of the fallen enemy and drank, its healing obviously working by the tell-tale blue glow that surrounded and enveloped him in life. Then he followed her through the dark doorway, pausing only to take a torch of the wall, and holding it a loft throwing the corridor into a dim focus. The pathway was narrow, and a growing cold surrounded the two as they carried on. The tunnel seemed endless, and it was nearly half an hour before they found themselves in a large open chamber, supported by 5 pillars… or well they would have done had they been able to see past the light cast by the flames that licked the linen on the end of the torch. The room was uncomfortably eerie, and silent. Wordlessly the Paladin unsheathed her sword again. Leo held his along with the torch. The shadows hold more than darkness that much he knew from his years in the world. A noise from somewhere in the darkness revealed that they where not alone. A moment later the man turned to find himself staring into the eyes of man. His tunic was that of a guard. He was relieved by this. And yet… there was something off balance about the guard. His eyes where sunken, with deep shadows underneath, while his skin was deathly white. "Are you alright?" the convict asked in a low voice.

"You should not be here" came a response that rang loud and clear and sounded almost automated. Mindless.

"Keep your voice down" hushed Leo. The guard repeated.

Aribeth had come over by this point. "Be quiet. There may be others here" she commanded. The guard did not repeat but drew his weapon. A moment later his torso was severed from the rest of his body. Not only that, but his brain was missing.

"What the…?" Leo began only to be hushed by the growing consciousness of another presence. It scampered about its claws grazing against the stone flagons. Leo span around with the torch, trying to illuminate the mystery guest, but to no avail. It was a moment before it dawned at him. He looked up to the find a fleshy creature, resembling a brain, about the size of a dog. It had a long snake like tongue that slathered over him from above, and blood stained its teeth. It leapt from the sealing, clawing at the man face. Aribeth rushed over, and planted a dagger into the beast. Due to the mans writhing, the shot was off target and the blow struck its leg. It let out a shriek that pierced the ears and chilled the bones before scampering into the darkness, stalking the prey again. Leo had recovered and gathered the sword from the floor, leaving the torch to cast a circle of light around them. They stood back to back surveying there surroundings silently. And still it waited. Another guard, like the other came, and then another. Soon the two fond themselves cutting through what appeared to be zombies. And yet where not. The damage they had suffered had left them weak, and despite them outnumbering the duo vastly they soon fell, leaving them now surrounded by corpses.

They could hear the scuttling of the brain like creature again. Eyes sharply on there surroundings, they held a fierce concentration between them. But this could not prepare them for the huger leap it took, as it flew in there direction, knocking Aribeth to the floor, Leo underneath her. It advanced on them and dived once more, before Aribeth drew her dagger once more plunging it on the heart of the creature. It gurgled, and spluttered, as its blood drained, squirming, before it finally fell still. They where both quiet for a moment, breathing heavily. "Um… could you get off me now" Leo asked. The elf herself would probably have been quite light, but she was wearing full plate mail, and Leonal found his legs being crushed under the weight.

"Ah yes" she replied standing, obviously embarrassed at having been sat on him and not even noticed. While the other picked himself from the ground, Aribeth cut the brain of what she recognized as the intellect devourer out of its skull, its membrane leaking blood down the shiny armour she wore.

It was some time later, after the proper authorities had been informed of the updates at the prison that Aribeth and Leo sat in the temple of Tyr eating breakfast. The hours had ticked by in the prison and it was now daylight hours. Soon the halls would be busy with the bustling of priests, who where trying to ease the pain of their towns people. "You have helped Neverwinter more than you know today" She spoke quietly. Her prior thoughts on him still plagued her.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it alone"

"Neither would I" Came the reply. After all he had saved her hadn't he? "Thank you for saving me"

"I believe you saved me more than I saved you" he stated simply, shrugging of the praise. It was obvious he didn't want to be recognised as a hero. He had refused reward upon his return. What exactly did he want?

"Why did you come to Neverwinter?" She asked her voice still quite a lot quieter than usual. Ah. He saw what bothered her now. The idea of him doing both "good" and "evil" is paradox to her. He was confusing her, and that was troubling. Given that she had given him the chance to redeem himself, he thought he might as well simplify her world.

"For my freedom" was his response. After all what did it matter what she thought of him?

He had expected this to make things simpler, but it didn't. As much as Aribeth would have liked to believe that was his only motive, she knew innately that it wasn't… that something drove this man to fight.

"And the real reason?" Leonal sighed deeply. So he would have to delve into this, but whatever answer he gave would surely lead to further questioning. Be blunt. Make sure you don't give her any kind of insight. That would be the best way to halt the flood of questions that would come.

"I want to redeem my past"

"Why?" Why had he done it in the first place with obvious remorse? Leo however, had expected her to ask a more specific question and was taken aback.

"I have crimes you tried me for and…" he thought for a moment "crimes which I feel remorse for"

"So you feel no remorse for the murders" He smiled wryly.

"No. Sometimes it is a necessary evil"

"And you have more crimes?" This was even more troubling to the paladin.

"Not crimes I could be tried for in your courts" He seemed to get lost in thought at this point, when Aribeth paused to think of what exactly she was going to ask. He would not tell her what he meant by crimes that was obvious. A few conversations had ended this way. There was no point in asking anymore. Instead she returned to eating her food, and the profound silence fell again, until the priests stirred from there chambers, and made there way to where the sick lay dying.

**(Authors note: This is chapter 5. Please read and review. No-one did while I was away so I had to guess how to improve) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A dark stranger- chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter nights or its character. Bioware takes credit.**

Authors note- Thanks part-time ghost and Mr Coolhead for reviewing. It's good to know a least some people reads it lol. Hope you'll keep reading. I'll take into account what you said about paragraphing.

Anyway without further ado chapter 6

* * *

A week progressed and Aribeth mentored Leonal to a rapid increase in swordsmanship. He felt exhausted by the vigorous training, though it took his mind of other matters. It was not long before Aribeth felt him accomplished enough to go on the mission, though he still had much to learn. She suspected he had learnt a lot about life or death situations on past travels, and that was something she could never teach. 

She did however, ask that he return to the temple every evening to continue training should that be possible. Though he had no desire to specifically go against her wish, they both knew that this was not always going to be achievable.

Leonal stepped once more out of the large oak doors that marked the entrance of the great halls of justice, the wood engraved with the shield of Tyr. There had been no decline in the onslaught of people, indeed quite the opposite. The streets where now littered, where the dying, lay amongst the dead like some blur between the two opposites. Some of the dead had begun to decay, while others blew into the freedom of the air after the flames had consumed them.

A great sadness filled Leo's heart at the sight he saw. But no… that was emotion. He would not allow emotion no matter how much his dreams deceived him into it. Emotion cost lives. Emotion was a luxury he should not, and would not have. So taking a deep intake of breath (which he instantly thought was a mistake given the circumstances) he walked down the flagon steps and into the merchants quarter. "Excuse me…" he began only to watch the figure he had wanted the attention of hurry of, presumably to the house where they could barricade the doors, against a threat they could have no defence to.

The guard was more helpful. Through him learned of the trouble in the beggars nest. Apparently hordes of the undead had arisen, and where now torturing the unwitting victims, who still dwelled in that little spit of the city that had the most terrible misfortune of being struck by the wailing death first. "And you are?" finished the guard, suddenly becoming more suspicious as to why he would want to know.

"I'm Leonal Bendt. Lady Arib…" He never finished his sentence. The guard spit on his face in disgust.

"I know that name. You're the criminal they brought here. Scum like you deserve to rot. Rot and die." He surveyed the convict a moment longer, before stalking of into another part of the city. Leonal calmly wiped the spit from his face, and sighed. Well what did he expect? If he was in the guard's position he would not welcome himself with open arms. Then again if he were in the guard's position he would know of his true crimes, and have done more than spit.

The great iron gates creaked from the rust embedded on the hinges, and the convict entered the beggars nest. What he saw was complete devastation and chaos. Fires burned all around him, with a heat of hell, while the houses lay dilapidated, and ruined. The slates hanging of the roof, while the windows lay either smashed or empty or boarded up. The dead lay in the street… though not for long. A desperate struggle was undergoing.

The guards fired bolt, after bolt at the horde of undead that streamed towards them like some kind of unstoppable being. More and more just joined the body, slowly advancing on their pray, they had found with their sunken black eyes. Their skin shrivelled and rotted, with a stink almost unbearable. This was not going to go well. The bolts would never kill the undead. They would simply stand again, having no blood to spill, and no real brain to sense pain, or fear.

Leo leapt forward from nowhere, with such sudden surprise that the guards had no chance to sop him. He began hacking furiously at the corpses that clawed their cold clammy hands on his shoulders. They moaned as they fell, their limbs dropping with a weird ease- there skin was like mush after the death and rot that they had been subjected to.

The guards followed his lead drawing their swords and issuing there battle cries. A desperate fight began, which had even Leo pushed for stamina. Flood after flood followed, with a seemingly endless stream. It became obvious as the guards began to fall, and scream as they became fodder for the undead, that there could be no victory here. "Fallback" shouted Leo above the uproar.

They began a steady retreat to an old broken in house as they edged back. The undead where slow and stumbling giving the party enough time to block the door with whatever little furniture they could find. All too soon there hands smashed blindly into the empty window frames trying to grab there pray with desperate lunges.

The soldiers backed off form the wall, praying to Tyr, Torm, Helm, Mystra and whichever other benevolent God they could think of, that there barricade would hold the dead where they where- well at least for a while. The furniture gave a creak and moved slightly, though did not collapse. After a few seemingly endless moments the party breathed again, though they knew this could only be temporary.

"You soldier" barked the gate captain, addressing Leo. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Think nothing of it" the convict replied coolly.

"Do you have a name then?" Leo thought for a moment. They had to get out of here and if he told them who he was there would be a reluctance to co-operate that much he could sense.

"It's not important right now" he replied bluntly. "I've been sent by Lady Aribeth" He would have to tell them certain things he knew, so that the would trust his motives, but he wondered had he given to much away by telling him the name of his trainer.

"Well then" he said. Leo waited for the uproar. It didn't come. "I'm honoured to shake your hand" and did so extending it. "If you've come from Lady Aribeth and you want to help than you're all right by me." So he hadn't found out the name of the mystery guest then. Good. It needed to stay that way.

"What's going on in this district" Leo questioned while the bolts fired out of the window with hopes of keeping the undead at bay. Through the gate captain he learned that the dead had started to rise nearly a week ago, and had not stopped since. There where reports of a strange beast in the area." Ah a Waterdhavian creature? If he could kill the creature the enchantment causing the deads unrest should break.

He made a snap decision. Marching quickly upstairs into a small bedroom at the back of the house he opened the stiff window with difficulty, the gate captain closely on his heels. "I'm getting to the bottom of this" he stated decisively clambering onto the drainpipe. "Hold your position here"

"Aye count on us" came the reply "Torm be with you" (if only- but those where days of the past.)

The alleyway he found himself in echoed with desertion. If he kept hidden he should make it through unscathed- a mass fight with a horde of undead was defiantly not on his agenda. The light of day declined him the shadows, but the beasts where dumb and slow. Perhaps he would even live to see nightfall.

After an hour or so he had managed to make the slow progress towards a tavern. When he had been here before it was a known rallying point in the district so logic followed that if he came here, he might get some answers. A dim candlelight seemed to flicker into the window which in turn flickered a faint spark of hope within the convict. Hope was a strange thing. People seemed to find in the direst of situations for some reason incomprehensible to Leo. Then again why should he understand the workings of the mind- he didn't know of a person alive who could. He knocked slowly on the hard oak door.

"Whose there?" came the gruff voice of the barkeep. He sounded nervous of the stranger that awaited entry on the other side of the door.

"A friend" was all that Leo replied. Which the definitive clank of back, and the heavy latch being lifted the door opened all of a sudden, and the man stood there, his hair streaked with a greying age, crossbow in hand, aimed a Leo's heart. Leo looked unperturbed by this- he was used to it. Though when the barkeep saw the face of his dearest friend's son face staring back at him- much older and sadder looking, but him all the same, he lowered the crossbow immediately a let the man past.

After the necessary securities where safely back in place Leo found himself uncomfortably in a rib splitting hug. "Leo thank Tyr you're here. We thought we where finished for sure" By this Leo could only assume he intended this to mean the dozens of poor beggars that scattered themselves through the tavern. "But how can you be… out"

"Lady Aribeth released me in return for my aid"

"So you're… free"

"I shouldn't be."

"Oh come on we both know damn well those bastard murderers deserved it"

"I wasn't talking about that" The elderly mans face sudden became filled with understanding compassion that Leo could not bare to look into- he did not merit it. Extending an arm to Leos shoulder in an attempt at comfort he spoke steadily, in a low tone. "It was not you're fault" Leo almost wanted to believe the words that sounded so sincere. But no. NO! He was guilty. He would pay for his crimes.

Swiftly changing the topic, of what would otherwise have been a long discussion, he asked the man what was going on here. He learned a great deal of a snake like woman roaming the district (the yaun-ti perhaps?) that was supposedly raising the dead. Lore told that she currently resided within the graveyards deepest crypts; there was a bounty on its head issued by Lady Aribeth herself, apparently. "All hogwash I expect" finished the barkeep.

"I'm going to that graveyard" Leo declared the moment he had finished speaking.

"Then I'm coming with you"

"No, the death toll is…"

"This district is my home. I've fought in the past, as well you know. This is my home and I'm going to fight for it" The resolutely obstinate glint in his eye, which Leo himself often harboured, told him that there was no point in arguing, so swept of towards the door without another word, the barkeep, Isaac, closely on his heels, crossbow in hand.

* * *

**(Authors note: Well that's chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it, but I'd guess not lol :). Anyway the usual, mostly futile plea for you to read and review comes here, and if you have any ideas of what to add into my story, plotwise or anything else (though I have a pretty good idea of where the stories going and what i'm going to add in, outside ideas can always be good, and probably better than mine) you could message me. Thanks for the reviews I did get btw) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A Dark Stranger- chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter Nights or its characters except the ones I create in this story. Bioware takes credit here.**

Authors note: David- thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked chapter three. It'd help me a lot if you told me why you liked it a lot so I can try make more chapters like that. If not, doesn't matter. I hope you'll keep on reading, and yeah maybe I will write my own fantasy sometime. has a sister site for them, doesn't it?

Anyway without further ado, chapter 7. Enjoy

* * *

The sound of their feet was muffled by the grass of the now still graveyard. The rotting corpses now lay; finally still, ready to return to their slumberous peace. The most brutal of the killings left their limbs hacked from the flesh. And yet the stillness of the graveyard had tranquillity to it now.

Only after this havoc, could the peacefulness of this place be utterly and completely appreciated, and the only thing that stared where the two men, making there way, without a word, through it. Looking into the face of a nearby man, and thinking of the silence, Leo thought of the cliff, on which his family rested. The salt water that sprayed up the cliff with a tangy breeze was one of his favourite places to visit, in his childhood. He would think for hours there. Alone.

It was there he brought the woman who enchanted his heart, where they had sat in the sunset for many hours at a time. It was there he had asked her for hand in marriage. And there he had left her to sleep forever. Where he himself longed to lie. Such a place could hold so memory memories. He was as attached to that place, as he was to his heart, and in many ways it represented that very organ.

It was a part of him in very much the same way that this town was to Aribeth and her lover. He realised in light of this revelation that they where - and as much as both he and the paladin would like to deny it- not that different. Could he ever really be a apart of society again, after this was all over? Stirred from his thought by the gentle coughing of the barkeep Leo quickly shook his head, and the last thought quickly disappeared, though lingered dangerously close to the forefront of his mind. After all he had never considered what he would do should he live through this to his freedom?

He could feel Isaacs's eyes on the back of his head as he proceeded to the crypts, and supposed he might have suspicions about what the convicts thoughts where on. However, to Leo's relief he dropped the subject, and continued to follow at the heels of the man. By the torchlight that Leo held aloft they could see a narrow passageway ahead. It had been subjected to years of neglect and grime. The cobwebs hung off the low ceiling and did not stir in the stale air, which had a deep, arid presence throughout the crypts.

The crackling flames where the only sound for a long time, until the chamber opened into a large open space. Several stone tombs surrounded them at either side… not that this was of any particular importance, especially seen as the staggering corpses flooded into the torchlight. Bolts few furiously form Isaac's crossbow pelting into there flesh. Drawing his sword Leo began his desperate struggle once more.

The more fell, the more that came, and Leo felt as though it was an endless battle. A cry of pain told him that Isaac had been injured, despite him having no time to check on his comrade. Eventually the last fell. It was with great effort that Leo heaved the elderly mans body out of the pile into space, letting him lean against a stone coffin. Blood poured from his shoulder freely. His hair seemed greyer than ever, while his skin was clammy and pale. Leo was… frightened for his life. It was he who has brought him here… to his death? Almost as if he knew what Leo was thinking he said, "I wanted to come, and if I die it'll be worth knowing I fought for my home. You must stop all this. GO."

"No, I can hel…"

"GO"

"I will be back for you" was the last things he said before taking a last fleeting look at his friend before leaving.

In the large open chamber the large snake being surrounded herself with undead worshippers. She was stood on a raised platform, proud, tall, and cruel. The yaun-ti seemed to sense a presence skulking in the shadows, and it hissed a high pitch scream "Who intrudes Gunlans home. Who dares enter my domain?" Before Leo could think what to do, a voice answered her- a deep, silky voice, that Leo instantly mistrusted.

"I do" a broad shouldered cloaked man exited the shadows. "Gunlan, it is I who helped free you, and I want to set you free from the confines of this city." The being considered him for a moment, while Leo watched in apprehension. If it left the city, he will have failed.

Leo pulled out his sword, and held it close to his face. The deadly steel seemed to glow, and in a snap moment he pulled out from the shadows. Launching his sword into the nearest zombie the battle began. There where less here, than in the passageway, and the zombies soon fell leaving Gunlan, and the strange man, who had stood there with a great calm, yet maintained a deadly look.

Instead of the usual pre-fight banter the convict expected, the man drew his mace and charged. Striking a blow to the convicts arm, the torch fell to the floor with a clatter, and his arm shattered with a sickeningly loud crunch, that reverberated around the large chamber. Narrowly escaping the second blow, by rolling away, Leo tried to remember what he had been taught. Calming his mind, he waited for the man to attack, countering with a blow to the ankle with a quick succession of blows to the back, he fell, almost silently, with no outcry of pain, one would usually expect. And only the yaun-ti remained.

She laughed at his presence, like some kind of amusing joke, she could scorn and toss away any moment she chose to. Leo charged and she sidestepped him with the ease of one, outsmarting a child. "You cannot possibly defeat me. I, Gunlan the greatest of yaun-ti". An idea struck the convict, as clearly has her voice and he replied in a monotone

"You are right; I can not possibly hope to defeat you"

"Of course you can't, but I will show you mercy, if you bow down now" Leo bowed down onto his knees, his hand still firmly oh the hilt of his blade. She walked over to him.

"Good, you recognise superior might, my…" what she would have finished Leo never new. She had come within range of his blade, and it had sliced her ankles with a deafening scream.

Gunlan overestimated her powers. It was with satisfaction that Leo held the still beating heart, its blood dripping down his arm. The city would be one step closer to being revived, which after realising the love people would have of this town, made him feel urgency in his task that had not been there before. But now was not the time to be thinking. Scouring the mans body, he pulled out a note, explaining of a cult known as the "people of the eye". They where responsible for this plague? That's sick, Leo though. As Leo retreated to his friend, an arrow struck into his stomach- a blow that knocked him to the ground. He had triggered a trap. Damn. He had gotten careless. With sheer determination he journeyed on.

It was many hours later when Leo finally dragged his now unconscious friend to the entrance of The Halls of Justice. His arm still crushed, and the wound bleeding freely. Aribeth ran over immediately.

"What has happened?" The paladins gaze twisted between the injured man, and Leo, who was also injured she realised.

"Please… Please help him" was all he could stammer. Collapsing to his knees in pain, Aribeth had already begun to try and heal the elderly man. Leo, so great was his fear, did something he had not done in over two years. He prayed to Torm. Aribeth noticed, though said nothing at the convict's almost silent plea.

The letter claimed from the body of a corpse clutched in his hand, he held it out to the paladin, before collapsing completely from pain and exhaustion. She called for healers to come and help the elder of the two, now that she had staunched the bleeding. Scanning the note quickly, she turned her attention to tending to Leo wound. Removing his shirt, she turned him onto his back to better see the wound.

She noticed a small tattoo she had not noticed before on his right bicep. It was of an eye. An eye, with a sword that slashed through its centre. Could he be in this cult? She wondered, suddenly afraid of what she had brought to her town. Still, she would question him when he awoke. Everyone had the right to fair, impartial judgement, didn't they?

* * *

**(Authors note: This is chapter 7. It's quite short, but I didn't want to start something new in this chapter that's better left for the next one. Anyway hope you liked it is doubtful lol, and please read and review and tell me what you thought)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Dark Stranger- Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter Nights or its characters. Bioware takes credit.**

(Authors note: Not much to say, except I'm working on another story starting now, which won't be put up till it's finished. I will still be doing this story, but probably not as frequently. Depends on how much time I have. Reviews do help encourage me though lol)

So without further ado- chapter 8

* * *

_The trio surveyed the man who shivered on the bed before them, in the cold dank dungeons, submerged beneath castle never. Having collapsed 30 minutes previously, the paladin had healed his wounds, before he was imprisoned in the underground chambers to wait questioning. They left silently, and awaited news that he had awoken._

Leo awoke in the bleak dungeon, its cold stone walls looking in many ways like his residence of the last two years; the wall where streaked with grime, and the rock, blackened with age, gave a distinctly unwelcome feeling to the inhabitant of the cell.

The bed, which its mattress had long since vacated, dug its springs in the convicts back. None of this was much of a surprise to man, who merely blinked in the dim light of the torch that glowed through the bars from the corridor. He had been in here before, while he await transfer to Neverwinter prison, and finally to the prison in Waterdeep. He thoroughly expected to end up here again, once he had conceded to come to Neverwinter, though he rather assumed it would be after he had completed his tasks, and served his usefulness. After all, though there was the small possibility they would keep there word, it seemed unlikely that they would actually let a notorious killer go free.

Roused from these thoughts by the clinking of the door that creaked in a way that rivalled his old cell, which was basically from lack of use. Barely registering the guard, who placed food just within the door; he lay staring at the ceiling, while the guard hastened to tell his superiors that the criminal had, at last, awoken from his deep slumber.

This did not bother Leo, nor did it divert his attention toward why he was here, as he was more concerned with the well being of his Isaac. If he died it would be his fault, and once more one of those closest to him would fall, because he was pathetically unable to protect them. He watched his breath mist over his eyes in the gloom. It felt warm against the cool night air which pierced him so frequently at the other prison that he had no inclination to try and warm himself up.

Soon the heavy footfalls of several people could be heard, reverberating around the cave-like rock, signalling that his interrogators had at last come. He supposed that this was one of the good things about having a life that repeated the same thing day in and day out- there where no surprises… well rarely any. Therefore it came as no surprise to see the paladins shining plate armour enter the room, followed immediately the Helmites crimson robes, and the young acolyte squeezing in to the cell, before the cell locked shut again, creaking and clinking with age.

"Did we not make it clear what would happen if you tried to double cross us?" spat the contemptuous sounds of Desther, before anyone else could speak.

"You did" came a quiet reply from a man who had not looked up since they had entered, and continued to stare fixedly at the ceiling.

"Then why did you betray us?" This time it was the paladin who spoke. Obviously convinced of his guilt over something not yet apparent to the convict, he could sense the steel in her voice.

"Betray you?" he said, surprised out of his thought. Surprises where becoming more frequent it would seem. "How could I possibly have betrayed you, without your knowledge?"

"We have seen your tattoo"

"So?"

"Your one of the people of the eye"

"You have put two and two together and got 5" So they where honestly going to convict him because he had a tattoo of an eye. Desther gave a derisive snort of disbelief. They continued to stare at him as though expecting him to elaborate, and he could feel their gazes burning into him. "That tattoo is one I was marked with when I was 16. It's a mark of good triumphing over evil."

"How do you make that one out?"

"The eye is the evil eye. An ancient fairytale told within my village. The knife piercing it is slaying the eye. Also, I would hardly be likely to recover one of these creatures, bring you prove of a cults existence, and incriminate myself would I? In any case your charm stops me doing anything of the sort, does it not?" he finished with an air of finality that suggested he would say no more to justify himself.

"Been testing the boundaries" have you, the Helmite spat back, obviously unable to find a find another fault. "Or maybe you knew that you could point this out." Leo laughed a harsh laugh that echoed of the walls, humourless and cold, produced through years of strain and hardship.

"Knew I could point that out? Are you actually as stupid as you look" Leo retorted, impatience and anger managing to take over him. He knew nothing of his friend, who might lie dead, and yet he had to listen to this oaf arguments, which where getting weaker by the second. "I'd have to be mad, which albeit you might believe I am, but I assure you I'm completely sane. Incriminate myself purposely, so that I can point out that I wouldn't incriminate myself? Listen to what you're saying"

"How dare you speak to me in such a way? This is not over scum" Desther left with a ringing silence that followed several seconds, before Fenthick scurried off to check on his friend. Leo allowed the cooling darkness to calm his thoughts once more, despising himself for allowing himself to feel.

He had not even noticed that the interrogation was not over yet. Aribeth stood perfectly still, seemly waiting for the man to calm himself completely. Before she spoke however, Leo asked her a question that surprised and confused her given that the convict's state was so dire.

"How is my friend, Isaac" Moments passed before she spoke.

"…he will live"

"Thank you for helping him" This seemed an odd statement. What did he think she would do- leave him to die? But an odder question had come to her mind- why did this murderer have a symbol of conquering good branded on him? A question she left no time in voicing. He paused before speaking- a quite a profound pause while he contemplated his options. Seeing no way of avoiding the truth, thus avoiding revealing more information that he was hoping to about himself, he spoke. His voice was quiet, as though hoping she would not hear him.

"Any paladin my village must commit to having this symbol on them"

"You where a paladin?" she exclaimed unable to hide the shock from her face or voice

He nodded curtly but did not elaborate. No doubt she would ask and probe further, but he would not tell her anything he didn't strictly have to.

"Of which deity?"

"Torm" Again his answer was blunt and simple. She paused again evidently lost in thought.

"A paladins oaths a very serious. To abandon them- I can think of nothing worse. Why do you no longer believe?"

He contemplated his answer for a while. He had prayed to Torm not long ago. He had never not believed in the deity, rather feeling unworthy of his Gods aid. "What makes you think I don't believe?" She had no answer. She merely assumed that he didn't.

"I will relay what you have said regarding your innocence to my Lord Nasher. He will decide what is to happen." Her voice sounded more final and confident now than it had done a moment before, perhaps choosing to put her confusion to the back of her mind. The doors echoing slam sounded for several moments after, as the man resumed his favourite past time of staring at the ceiling above him, until sleep overtook him.

**Nashers throne room**

"It has been decided that you are to continue helping the city of Neverwinter. The enchantment protecting our citizens will be strengthened." Lord Nasher's authoritive voice rang out throughtout the chamber, where the convict had been dragged, blinded by the sudden light. At a nod from their lord, Fenthick, Aribeth and Desther stood in a circle around the convict, ready to begin.

Desther stood close to Leonal, and hissed in his ear. "This is it scum. We're going to catch you out now. Everything you do we will be able to see should we so wish. We'll be able to read into your very thoughts. And we'll do both at regular intervals… just to check. Understand?" He stood back, and the three began to chant in a strange tongue. The swirling mist began to rise again, larger and with a certain terrible power to it, that it endowed Leo with fear, which burned deep through his soul. The mist entered every pore of his being until it had consumed every free space. Leo collapsed, suddenly finding himself weakened. A strange buzz that emitted from nowhere filled his head.

"That buzzing is how we will know what you are doing, and should it prove necessary what you are thinking. You will be checked upon at regular intervals. You are walking a very fine line, and if I feel you endanger any innocent in my city, you will be executed. Now I think you have an over due training session with Aribeth"

The aged ruler dismissed the vermin at his feet, with the air of a man who was resisting spitting on the convict, and turned his attention to certain documents that rested on the side of his throne. Leo picked himself from the ground as best he was able, and was "accompanied" by two guards to the temple. People he passed looked at him with contempt. Had they heard he had been imprisoned then? No doubt they would not be pleased at his release- something that would probably be rectified once he had finished recovering their precious cure.

Feeling the strength recovering into his muscles with every bead of sweat that pored into them, he trained throughout the night. He had no inclination to speak, merely a determination to work out the rage that had filled him when he had spoken to Desther. It would not do to allow emotion to enter his mind; it's a very dangerous thing.

Aribeth seemed pleased with his progress, though of course her skill still far surpassed his. This left Leonal to wonder why her lord was so large a fool that he simply did not allow her to recover the creatures, instead of letting her attend to duties within the temple. Surely the cure was the most important thing. Still everything has a reason, he supposed. It was many hours later that he left the temple to return to his quest. Where to… the docks? The beggars nest-

His thoughts where interrupted by a mob of people that had charged at him.

"There he is"

"Get him"

"Traitorous scum"

Comments reverberated off the walls. Their fury that he been released, that he had "betrayed them" seemed to emit in powerful waves, that might choke a person who was not used to it.

Waving whatever they had managed to find as weapons over there heads, they grabbed the man, tearing at his limbs, their torches burning into his skin causing him to cry out in pain, to the general jeering and applause one might expect from a mob such as this.. Steadily the looming figure of a tree came into to view. Was this the end? Did only a comforting blackness remain? The idea was almost tempting. To feel nothing. To be nothing. But no. He had a job to do. At this though he began to struggle against the tide of the lynch mob, though of course this was futile. Their taunts echoed in his ears as he bit, scratched, hit, whatever he could, but to no avail.. Only death seemed to lurk ahead now. So close to claming another victim.

* * *

**(Authors note: Thanks for reading all the way to the end of chapter 8. Wow I'm amazed. Next chapter should be up fairly soon, but I do get inspired to write when I get reviews. blackmails- Well that should stop me getting reviews then. Anyway in all seriousness please read and review. It's the only way I'll ever improve.) :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Dark Stranger Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Neverwinter Nights or any of its characters. Bioware must take credit here.**

(Authors note: Well this is chapter 9 states obvious no reviews for the last few chapters :'( But its not like I really expected any so never the matter, I shall continue to write. There's quite a few who've read the story all the way through, so for you I continue, but please read and review- you never know, it **might** not kill you lol. Thanks to anyone who has reviewed though. Makes me feel like writing more often then, and God knows I need the practise. Yes i did just resubmit this chapter about an hour after I submitted it, but i noticed some mistakes that where annoying me.)

* * *

The trees bone fingers twisted into his skin as he scraped past, the mob below cheering at his up-coming death, that would slake a bloodlust so high in this city that you could taste its tang, even through the sickening decay. 

The large sturdy trunk stood central to its branches, one branch in particular standing out. Perhaps it was just the overwhelming aura of death about it, where Neverwinters condemned breathed there last, so many times before Leo. Maybe it was that it was the only strong looking branch to extend from the tree- that could support a mans soon-to-be-lifeless weight. Or maybe it was the noose that hung so innocently from its branch, yet held its next victim within its ruff, scathing claws.

Leo thought desperately against the mobs anger, as his neck was forced through the noose, and he finally gave up. This was it. He would die now, and he was powerless to stop it. 7 or 8 men continued to secure him in position on top of the wooden crate that was dangerously rickety. The rest backed off, perhaps better to observe there victims suffering.

At last when the rope threatened his neck in its final position, the men stood back, one next to the crate to kick it out from under. "Drop, drop, drop, drop, drop" chanted the crowd, glee surpassing their anger now.

The crate move with a loud crack and the man flailing body starched the rope. He choked, struggled and gasped, his breath getting shorter. Around him the shouts of the crowd where becoming bleary, though had he been in any position to think, he would have supposed that they where glad he had avoided a quick death, where his neck would snap. His vision getting darker now, and nothing was in sharp focus. He could feel his eyes closing, his body giving up on him.

CRACK. The noise of the blade against the tree hit like thunder. The rope bound to the trunk, cut two, and the convict spluttered for death, on the floor. His arm was broken two from the fall. He could just about make out a dark hooded figure, his blade out stretched, ready to attack, it glowed with blue light. No-one moved. No-one seemed to breathe.

One man, a docks thug, who had escaped to the merchants district, lurched forward, only to be met by a flash of silver, and a crimson pool.

"If any one approaches, I will cut them down" The clear voice was strong and authoritive. It could command even the most free of spirits. The crowd's disappointment washed over the scene, as they dispersed, apparently unwilling to sacrifice more that they already had to this plague.

Moments later Leo felt strong arms around him, and he was dragged away, to where he neither knew, nor cared, being barely conscious, and for all intents and purposes temporarily dead to the world.

"What has happened? He could hear the dim sound of conversation, before darkness took over.

"Blinking in the light, Leo found himself lying in white linen sheets. Further observation revealed them to be the sheets within his room at the temple. But he was not alone. The figure of his saviour came into focus. Or was it saviours? Several people where in the crowded room, robed in dark travelling cloaks. Ah that is why the mob had backed off then. The man looking out the window closest to him had a wizened face, deep and impassive, his iron hair hanging to his shoulders…

"Master Kallick!" Leo exclaimed as sudden recognition came; his mind caught up with his senses.

"Easy lad" The clear voice again, that Leo remembered clear as day now. "You had a narrow escape. We have been watching you for a while now. I must admit, I'm quite disappointed, it's like you've forgotten everything I taught you."

Leo recognised some of the others now. Kastin Fynolt, Sera Aylomen, Kane Lionsgate, and Tarek Indington- his fellow paladin students under the instruction of Master Kallick Dragonheart, until he had settled to become the protectorate of a small hamlet, once he had trained enough to go out on his own.

Memories came back to him that he had blocked out with a furious passion. An orphan boy rescued off the streets by the master- The masters regular visits to Neverwinters orphanage- Being made the masters first student- Meeting his companions… the first friends he had ever known- Training- The feeling of acceptance when he was branded with the tattoo (okay he lied to Aribeth when he said he got it in the Hamlet, but there was no need to go into details)- His love for the woman that led him to become the hamlets protectorate- His wedding- His Childs birth… but he cut himself off here. He would not see what would came next- was it not bad enough to dream it every night, let alone have to see it every waking moment.

One thing was sure, there presence had stored that which Leo felt was best left well alone. Just thinking of his wife and child arose a longing that threatened to choke his throat. Damn! Stop! He could not go down this path again.

"Master… I… That's not true I haven't forgotten…" But he had forgotten and he knew it. Not everything naturally, but his once refined skills where slower and clumsier than they had been.

"Oh no, well you're gong to have to prove that" Though secretly the master thought he had never had such a promising pupil he would never admit that. It could cause carelessness.

"Why where you watching me?"

He smiled that same strong smile he always had, that reflected his personality entirely, before answering. "We came here looking for students at the orphanage. When the quarantine was placed here we became trapped. I am ashamed to say that when it became obvious the academy was doomed we fled it."

"Ah, so you're the one who spoke of me to Lady Aribeth?"

"Naturally" Leo, who so often gave such blunt answers, now found them infuriating. But this was Kallick's way. It was he that he had thought imitating when he wanted to cut of his own emotions. He still did. Ironic that it should be Kallick who made him remember he could feel. Dammit, he needed to close his mind again. A profound silence fell. It was broken before long by Kastin. Kastin- the first student to follow Leonal into training with Kallick, the man who had once been his dearest friend. But that was something he would never allow himself to have again.

"Master, should we not be going?"

Kallick sighed. Heaving himself to his feet "Yes we should. We are to accompany you on your mission Leonal… Well stand up man"

This kind of treatment was not unexpected. Master Kallick Dragonheart had never regarded injury of importance enough to stop a mission, or even training. Leo found that his arm had been healed (probably divine magic) but it was stiff and sore. He struggled into his armour, and took up his sword, before following his companions to the entrance of the Halls of Justice.

**The Docks**

The docks where dark and bleak, every shadow seeming to creep with malice while the group edged through, ever vigilant. The darkness held more danger than they could possibly know. The cut throat murderous pirates would stay temporarily out of their path; they knew. The shadow warriors crept along, these "people of the eye", stalking there pray like savage wolves. One of their targets was particularly difficult- this Leonal must be dealt with swiftly.

The distant boats came into view, and the crimson tunics of the bloodsailors stood by them. There malignant presence in the docks made them a probable captor of one or more of these creatures, and if they where responsible, they would feel the might of the paladins that where now hounding them- well Leo wasn't a paladin anymore, but that was irrelevant. Kallick made his way more purposefully now, only to be stopped by the soft, yet intentional footfalls that surrounded them. The assassin warriors emerged with blades of obsidian darkness at the ready, and faces of focused intent and purpose…

* * *

**(Well there's chapter 9. It's only short, but I wanted it wuick and to the point, to get out of this explanation rut I dug myself into. This chapter was more meant to get some of the details of Leonals life in order and clear, as well as introducing his companions. I'm one of those realists who doesn't believe in this one man army, who single handed takes on the entire of the thugs, and cult members in the city. There not been much action for the past two chapters I know, still there should be plenty next chapter. Sorry but I thought it necessary to the later story. Anyway please read and review, even if you hate it. All criticism is useful. I know you won't, but I might as well ask :) )**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Dark Stranger- Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter nights or any of its characters. Bioware takes credit.**

(Authors note: well this is chapter 10. In light of a recent review (Thanks darth rabbits) I'll clarify Leonals class. He's technically a fighter I suppose, but for the purposes of this story he won't class himself as anything because he no longer knows his place in the world, if that makes sense. Anyway please read and review his chapter- they come out faster, longer, and better when you do, trust me.)

* * *

The assassins circled the party, ready to strike on command, though waiting. The stalked would come to them, and split from there formation they would be more vulnerable. Outnumbered the pray stood quite still, thinking hard of the best possible tactics. There where too many to defeat, 30 no less. The situation was indeed, dire. Leo heard a distinct murmur in his ear as he stood back to back with his companions.

"There's too many to take on. We're going to have to run. Sera, Kastin, Leo, you go to the right, cut down any in your path, and try to lure as many away as you can. Make sure you disappear into the shadows. Tarek (Tarek was the most junior of Kallick's students and under the masters specific protection), you and I will take on any who remain, no doubt they'll split. We'll meet at the tavern in the district. It's bloodsailor territory, so you'll have to find some way to enter. Probably coin. Understood?" Kallick said in an undertone, though never once losing its commanding authority. He did not wait for answer merely finished "Torm be with you", before charging.

Leos blade struck true, the heart of the first foe to reach him leaked onto his blade, crimson and flashing in the moonlight. No time could be wasted and he withdrew, making to break from the circle. He could hear cries all around, and had he still been a paladin he might have prayed to Torm they where safe, though there was no time to look.

The deafening crash signalised his sword had met the foes, and he began to parry with fury. If he couldn't break from here and fast, with Sera and Kastin, they would all be doomed. Pain lashed his arm like fire, and he saw the blood eek from behind his armour. Retaliating with a crippling blow to the leg, Leonal ran on, only for fear to clutch his heart. Kastin, his childhood friend on the floor, death inches away from him as the sword of the assassin rose- But stopped dead. Blood leaked from his mouth. Sera had run the man through. He fell onto Kastin.

Momentary relief fought fear, and panic of the situation. Leo hastened to help Kastin, and Leo and Sera sped off as fast as they could, half supporting him, into the darkness, hindered momentarily by one of the assassin, only to be cut down (perhaps understanding the feeling of being outnumbered before he died). As blood poured from his throat, he managed to splutter and gurgle enough to get the attention of the nearby assassins.

"The targets escaping"

"After him you fools"

The momentary confusion allowed Kallick to block the path of two, but the rest ran into the shadows, realising there main quarry had fled. Dammit! They had hoped the group would split into two larger groups, enough for them to be able to escape, but 16 or 17 night warriors now hounded three. The odds where getting worse and worse. Kallick finished the two, with the aid of Tarek before halting.

What to do? Kallick had given his instructions. He was supposed to head for the tavern like the rest of his team. They where not stupid and they where certainly skilled. But 17 men? Could they escape from such?

He made his decision, hurrying into the darkness, Tarek at his heels, who wondered exactly what he had determined to do.

Kastins leg was injured and he was limping badly, while Sera and Leo supported him. They cast anxious glances over there shoulders, where they knew that these killers where lurking. How many? They could not tell. However, the confusion had passed and there where no shouts from there attackers to give themselves away. On the other hand, they could hear the footsteps echoing from the walls.

Not footsteps like they heard before however, deliberate and precise, to inspire fear, but harried and anxious. Where they afraid they had lost the targets? They could determine that for the moment at least they didn't know where they where. Though that could all change. With this in mind, purpose was focussed firmly in there minds. They must get to the tavern. From there it would be easier to decide what to do, and they might find out more about whether there was bloodsailor involvement in the missing Waterdhavian creatures.

The shadow leapt out in front of them, eyes gleaming with evil. He attempted to let out a yell to his comrades, though it stuck in his throat, or rather more accurately, an arrow was. Looking around, scanning the darkness for goodness knows who, the party searched. Whoever it was knew they where here. Whether ally or not, they where not in there control nor sights, and given their current situation that was troubling.

More troubling was that footsteps seemed to be heading toward the half-shout, half-gargle of the dead man. The assassins had heard. Before they could decide what to do, the hidden guest emerged. Half covered in shadow, the frail form of Isaac came into view. He made to speak, but the three silenced him with urgent gestures to their lips- explanation could wait. The beckoned him to follow towards the tavern.

Apparently the men had lost them for now, as they heard there footsteps no more, as they reached the wooden door of the tavern. They knocked with as much noise as they dared. Raucous shouts exploded onto the streets when a narrow slip of wood swept behind the rest of the door, to reveal hazel eyes, peering cautiously out. "You en't bloodsailors, whad'yuh want." was the greeting of the barmaid.

"If you please we need to enter. We have business with them"

"Oh do yuh now, well of course milord, right away" she mocked. "Get off wiv yuh"

"We are willing to pay" She snorted.

"Yuh need thief's currency boy" Another voice interrupted

"They have business with us. Let them in" The maid looked doubtful, but dared not disobey the pirate. A moment later the there where facing their master, who wore the striking uniform of a bloodsailor. Before anyone could speak, he dragged Sera roughly by the arm to the darker corner of the room, while the other three followed, earning him nods of approval from the other bloodsailors. Once they where settled quietly in the corner they could speak slightly more freely.

"Isaac, you must stay here until the district is clear. Then go home" Kallick commanded. He, himself could not be sure of Isaacs capabilities.

"NO, I'm here to help…"

"Isaac, I can't let anything happen like it did before. You nearly died" Leonal spoke, careful to keep any emotion out of his voice. "I will not be responsible for the death of another friend again" Any thought of protest died immediately with that comment. They all knew what he was talking about. Silence dawned until Kallick pressed on with more urgent matters.

"You got away." This was a statement not a question but he waited for them to nod curtly "Unfortunately it didn't go as planned. I hoped more would stay, but they all followed you. In any case they're not part of our mission so we're not focussing on them, but they'll be on our tail every step of the way if we're not careful. The creatures are more important right now-" He was cut off by the arrival of another. Tarek sat down, dressed the same as Kallick. All the heads turned expectantly.

"They're auctioning a creature of some sort. And there's a rebellion led by a man named Caleb, against their leader Vengual. They've got Venguals lover below" Tarek's manner was quiet and unimposing, so it was easy to see how he would have found this information out without being discovered.

"So we should go below and find her. Surely she would be our best lead" Leo spoke. Again he was quiet like Tarek, though from solitude and grief.

"Agreed" And so they began to plot their way into the lower floors. Their cover would be eventually blown, and the pirates where already throwing suspicious looks, albeit drunken and unsteady ones for the most part.

* * *

"Awww, maybe we could work something out", Sera teased seductively, brushing the arm of the chef who had replaced the plague stricken guard at the stairs down to the bloodsailor hideout, and moving closer to him. 

"I…I… Can't ma'am" She could see him swallow with desire, inhaling her scent deeply.

"Please" she pouted playfully, then moving forward to whisper into his ear. All this of course distracted him from the presence of Kastin behind him, who promptly grabbed his throat, applying pressure to put him to sleep. He and Leo dragged him into the storage cupboard.

"Why do I always have to that? I hate doing that. I'm a woman you know, not an object" Sera complained.

"Aww but you're so good at it" Kastin joked (he always had a light sense of humour, that particularly annoyed Sera) She scowled.

"Anyway, he was a guy, and you're the only girl in the group"

"He might have been gay" she spat back, though with a certain amusement in her voice, that she could never conceal. It gave one the impression she rather enjoyed their arguments.

"Well, he certainly seemed to want to be somewhere more private with you, so I don't think he was"

'That's not the point… I… Arrghhh… I hate you"

"Aww I was hoping to get similar treatment"

'You… dibdob"

"What the hells a dibdob?"

"Knock if off. We've got a job to do" Kallick had re-appeared with Tarek. They had been keeping the bloodsailors entertained to make sure of no unexpected visits during that fiasco. "Right, Tarek and I will go down to see if we can find her. Leo, you haven't been in Neverwinter in a long while. You pose as the guard, and try to bluff anyone who comes. Sera, Kastin, you keep out of sight, but be ready to attack if you're found out. Kastin you're injured, if anything happens and it gets too heavy, let the other two handle it." They all knew Kastin would sooner die than let them face this without him, but it had to be said. He finished with usual blessing from Torm, before skirting swiftly through the door with Tarek.

The lower floor had a taste of ale and violence about it. The shabby walls led off into many different rooms, through which drunken shouts could be heard. Torches flamed onto the bare rock with a glow that gave someone who does not wish to be seen, as in this case, a distinct disadvantage. They walked on, occasionally stopping outside various doors to listen in, hoping to hear the usual sounds and questions used in an interrogation.

"Who are you? What are you doing down here?" The patrolling bloodsailor eyed them suspiciously. "I haven't seen you around before"

"We replaced a plague…"

"Shut it old man. I was talking to the other one. He can speak can't he?"

"I'd be careful who you…"

"If you're new, which you must be, if you are a bloodsailor, then I'm you're senior. I'll talk to you how I pissing well want" Kallick bit his tongue, knowing what depended on this mission.

"Well?" She glared at Tarek.

"We just replaced plague victims" he mumbled indistinctly recoiling at her gaze.

"Next time don't let others speak for you. Now why are you down here? This place is for senior members"

"Caleb told us to come and see how the interrogation was going" ventured Kallick at once.

"Ha. The interrogation rooms are back through the main common rooms. Second door on the right. Surely Caleb told you that." She paused "I don't trust you. I'm going to send for conformation from Caleb. You wait here!" The last part was such a forceful command it might have had a physical form. Tarek struck fast. She fell to the floor unconscious.

"Good job. Come on quickly now" Tarek only nodded.

Following the woman's unintentional directions, they entered the main common room with holding there breath with apprehension, though no one so much as batted an eyelid at there presence. Hurrying to the small door at the back they burst in to find Venguals lover being harassed by two, who shot insults at her, along with ferocious questions and occasionally slaps. The interruption caused the bloodsailors to turn, and in the pause the woman spat into her interrogators face, her face contorted with defiant venomous rage.

He looked ready to spit fire back at her, and Kastin jumped between the two without haste. "Caleb has sent for her" The mans face turned from anger to pure malignant glee.

"Ha ha. You're for it now wench, you're history. Though I'm sure he'll have fun with you first." Kallick was sure that had he not been so angry he would have been suspicions, and the other mans attempted interruption proved that to him. However, the first bloodsailor, obviously the senior, would hear nothing of it.

Once safely out of the common room, they stopped and Kastin managed to hold her still long enough to tell her he wasn't a bloodsailor. This made her more afraid, but the commanding in his voice won over in the end. She explained that Vengual would be in the sewers, following by swearing blind she'd make them pay if he hurt her love.

At the top of the stairs Leo had detained her, though she was doing her best to break free.

"Let her go" Kastin had appeared. Leo responded immediately as a result of strong discipline to the masters orders. After a brief explanation of where Kallick was, the party made to leave. It would be no safer for them outside, but at least that had purpose and meaning.

As the three walked out into the main bar, they heard an ear-splitting shriek behind them.

"Get them. Impostors. Scum. Kill them" The bloodsailor guard had awoken. At once the bloodsailors sprang to action. Drawing their scimitars they rose. Sera kicked the table top over, only for it to crash into a chain mailed dwarf sitting nearby.

"Throw a table at Khelgar Ironfist will you? I like you're style. Lets fight" The insane dwarf picked up his chair and smashed it over the head of the nearest bloodsailor, who naturally retaliated with a swing at his head. Soon an all out tavern brawl had started. Furniture smashed this way and that. Chaos and mayhem ruled. The targets, apparently forgotten through drunken anger, made there way towards the door. Before they could open it they went sprawling through it, at a blow from behind, splintering the wood. Collapsed in a huddle they rose, only to find that there was one more than there should have been.

"Oh dear. I didn't cause another tavern brawl did I? Hello dears. I'm Linu Laner'al"

* * *

**(Authors note: I know that I resolved that I was going to make longer chapters but I wanted to get this chapter out before I loose my chain of thought. I have a really good idea that needs developing. Still, I hope you like this chapter- let me know if you did or didn't. Well you see, it took 1 review and the next chapter came out a little longer, a lot faster, and hopefully better than previous chapters. I hope you found this chapter more action packed, and that you got to see a little of the characters personalities. Please read and review. I did ask nicely. Go on, push the little blue button marked review… you know you want to. Oh and if you happen to have any ideas for my story don't hesitate to send me a message.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Dark Stranger- Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neverwinter Nights or any of its characters. Doubt that I ever will, so Bioware must take credit.**

(Authors note: Hmmm well we've got some more characters added to the list now haven't we? I was wondering whether to put Khelgar in it or just keep him as a named tavern brawler. Opinions any one? Anyway here's chapter 11. Please read and review. You won't but I'll ask anyway)

* * *

The group briefly surveyed the young Elvin woman, clearly distressed at the brawl which she believed to be her fault, before moving quickly on; it was unwise to linger while a group of assassins hounded after their blood.

"Ummm… excuse me. Uhhh do I know you" She was addressing Leo.

"No" The response was automatic. He had barely glanced at her.

"I'm sure I do" She was holding onto his arm now to prevent him from walking on, forcing him to look at her. She scanned his face. "Leonal!" It was a burst of recognition which he did not return. In fact he had absolutely no idea who she was, and pushed her away when she tried to hug him.

"Don't you remember, I used to visit you at the orphanage. We where friends" The honest answer was no, in fact he had not thought about the orphanage since… well since he left it actually. It had been a past chapter in his life. Done, finished, over. That was how he viewed the past until that fateful day when everything was torn from him. Now he could not move on from it. A faint niggling creaked at the back of his mind when he saw her, though he could not place it in his mind. Sort of like a picture that has been blurred and dimmed in time and you can't quite distinguish what it was.

He simply stared at her, watching as her face changed from joyful recognition, to confusion, and finally sorrow. Surely he could not have been a dear friend of hers? He could not even remember her. What did it matter if he was anyway? Breaking free of her grasp on his arm, he shuffled past toward the rest of his group and they continued.

She made to stop him, but reconsidered when she saw his stoic, stern face, merely watching his figure blur into the darkness. "Oh Leonal, what has life done to you?" she whispered.

After trying and failing to keep the ancient door silent as they prised it open, the troop found themselves in a large open chamber of the sewers. The group could just make out the frail build of a man sitting by a boat by the dim torchlight located to his left, his deep snores resonating off the still walls, accompanied by the gentle trickle of moving water.

Seeing no further threat they proceeded toward the gentleman, though with uneasy caution. Of course an army of bloodsailors would draw attention to Vengual; he would want to remain inconspicuous. However, obviously as they got closer to the lions den he it would be more difficult to pass surely, Leo thought with bitter, indifferent resignation.

"What… who are you…" The man voiced his shock and annoyance at being awoken from his peaceful slumber almost immediately.

"Relax. We're working for the city." Kastins voice eased (he had been the one to wake the sleeper)

It took the man a moment longer to compose himself.

"Oh aye, and what might you want, in the sewers… aqueducts, aqueducts. Yes what would you want? He asked "Give everything bloody posh names for solutions" he added under his breath.

"Has a party passed through?"

"How the hell should I know? I was happily asleep"

"Can you take us downstream?"

"What if there was some great emergency happened. What if I was needed?" The group exchanged glances. At a nod from Kallick, Kastin continued.

"Can we take this boat?"

"If you must. Just bugger off and leave me be" with that he resolutely shut his eyes again, as if to signify this conversation was over.

The boats prow cleaved ghostly silent through the water, its gentle rocking motion creating an uneasy feeling in the profound silence. Leo sank back into his thoughts, as he had done so often.

…_Who was this woman, this Linu? She had known him, that was obvious, and not because she had heard he was the convict released. She had recognised him. More than that, she looked so happy to see him. That in itself was odd. If he had met her in the orphanage then why did she still care? He had not thought of her. And even so surely she would hate him now. Everyone else did, himself included. It was so confusing to have someone seem to be so overjoyed to see him…_

The boat bumped into a rough stone ledge, tearing Leo from his thoughts. Clambering out with the uttermost care the party proceeded along a long corridor, lit brilliantly by torchlight. Shadows caught where the cement dug in extending onto the huge stone bricks, giving the place a look accurate to the popular perception of a dungeon. Voices rang throughout, and the party sped up the pace.

"You where going to auction it yourself"

"Showmanship my dear boy. Make them think the prize is lost and they respect you all the more when they get it"

"That thing is worth a fortune"

"Wealth is not the key to good fame"…

At this point the talking cut off abruptly. They had just noticed the party of paladins surveying the situation warily. 7 or so men surrounded a young man with jet black hair, acting as a guard. Opposite him, an older man faced, his white moustache rippling with every breath.

"What's this Vengual?" The younger, Caleb, sneered. "Backup. Think they can save you?"

He didn't wait for a reply, merely lunged at them. Leo drew his blade just as one of the soldier attacked. It cut across his stomach causing scarlet to spray across Leo's face. Leo looked around as he heard Kastin yell. His enemies had exploited his weak leg, and he had fallen to floor. His leg bled copiously. Leo launched himself at the two standing over Kastin. But in his haste he missed the block and was struck in the stomach, managing to take his opponent down as he collapsed to his knees.

No cry escaped his lips. That would be weakness. Instead he swung forth his sword and it clashed brilliantly with the other mans. Its echo might have rang out in the chamber if it where not for the ringing of battle overshadowing it. Leo, weakened could not block the second strike in time, and was slashed across the chest. He fell back awaiting deaths peaceful embrace.

He waited…

It didn't come. Kastin Blade stuck into the Achilles tendon of the man. Leo sensing the advantage, sprang up again as fast as he could manage (his cut was merely a flesh wound, deep but not fatal). Soon the antagonist fell.

Sera, Kallick, and Tarek continued to fight. They took down the rest, until only Caleb remained. He was no true warrior (well enough to stand up to a veteran like Kallick) and his clumsy lunge at Kallick cost him his life, with a simple counter attack. Kallick ordered Kastin, Leo and Tarek whose head was bleeding, back to the temple while he collected the reagent.

"You have the third reagent then?" The young acolyte made no attempt to keep the excitement and hope out of his voice as he spoke to Leo, who was sat on a ledge while the cleric healed his wounds. Leo only nodded to respond, as his usual stoic self, though could not help but feel a little admiration for the optimism the elf had, even in times like this. Such things are rare, something he certainly had not been able to accomplish.

"We are close now. I want to thank you for all you have done for this city. Your success is near, I can feel it" the elf continued. Leo could not help but be taken aback. The words were so sincere- his belief, his hope, and even his… gratitude.

"It will be the cities success"

"And a grand one it will be. I knew when I heard of you, you would help us. That's why I told Aribeth to…" He stopped because Leo showed every sign of interrupting.

"How did you hear of me? What did you hear?"

"Kallick- he told me you where the finest student he had ever taught. He told me your story. I was sorry to hear of your loss." So he had known this all along. Had he told anyone else. This was his business alone. "Though of course I have told no-one of this" he added almost as if he'd read his mind.

"You… have my thanks" He hesitated. Perhaps he was going to say something more? But no. No he defiantly couldn't.

"Well you seem to be healed." His voice was still optimistic and light. "My lady Aribeth wishes to see you now. I think it is time for your next training session. No rest for the wicked eh?" He laughed. Leo tried and failed to suppress a smile, but Fenthick seemed not to notice this.

**(Authors note: well that's chapter 11. Sorry it took so long to get it up and that it's so short. This chapter really is not good, but if I didn't post it now I never would. I was in a writers block lol. Not to mention snowed under with coursework. Bear with me, because the next chapter should be much better. Anyway please read and review so that I can improve :D- oh and reviews inspire me to write lol)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Dark Stranger- chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: As far as I can recall I don't own Neverwinter Nights. Bioware must take the credit sighs dramatically**

(Authors note: I just got two reviews today and it reminded me about this story, which I had actually forgotten and then another review telling me to get of my arse and write something lol- the reviews saved my story :D Thankyou. Well I've finally gotten round to updating. If there's any plot holes now it's because I've had to quickly read through and check where I'm up to and I've forgotten something or other so sorry in advance)

* * *

It was several hours later after training, rest, and food that the party was ready, once more, to set out again, in search of the final part of the cure. The wounds of the fight had been healed, and rest (for everyone except Leo) had helped recover the fatigued warriors. With only a single reagent remaining, the Dryad, yet to be found, there was a sense of hope in the air. The Elvin cleric was the most optimistic; he was almost certain that upon the group next visit to the temple, a proclamation would be made that they held the cure for the wailing death. Predictably, Leo thought this foolish hope. 

It was doubtful a creature would have escaped notice in the city core so unless they had overlooked something's in the other districts that left the blacklake district. Great- rich, snobby, nobles, with about as much milk of human kindness in them as a treacherous snake, thought Leo. The problem with nobles is that they seemed unwilling to help any but themselves, so when peasants such as he, worse even, a criminal, approached them, it was exceptionally difficult to pry any information or other type of help from them. Still, he was fuelled by thoughts of his own redemption and so he exited the great oak doors of the temple of justice, to find his companions awaiting him and they set of towards the great Iron Gate into the district.

The troops trampled through the servant housing in the blacklake district: shabby primitive housing, dilapidated and certainly would not provide any comfort against the bleak cold taken as a constant in Neverwinter. The floor was covered in bodies, decaying and rotten, that the rich had not even bothered to burn. Leo was hit by a sudden wave of pain as he gazed don into the face of a dead woman, her lifeless child cluched close to her chest. He has not known her, but the image so real and shocking was enough. He could not look at her. It was good to see how faithful servants were rewarded in this city.

Still he would have his redemption soon if all went to plan and that was reward enough for him. As they neared the wealthy part of town they were greeted with cries of anguish, fear and sickening doom. The servants (the ones that were left that is too say) were clawing at the gates to the blacklake district, desperate to get in. The guards retaliated with force, hitting, clubbing and in some cases killing the poor peasants. The servants were pitiful and helpless, while the guards where tyrannical cowards hiding behind masks of servitude to the city.

But more than this the problem was more immediate and direct for Kallick's warriors. On Lady Aribeth's authority they had permission to enter every district within the city, but there was no way these guards were going to open the gate with the screaming madness of the peasants surrounding them.

"They're not going to open the gates" Kallick spoke, his tone thoughtful and his voice well measured as usual. "Perhaps we could climb over from the rooftops of local houses, but we'd need to let the guards know or else they'd shoot at us"

"Bloody cowards" Tarek growled- as a child, before he had become an orphan, he had been set to grow up as a traditional warrior of his village. One of the morals he had was that he would only ever kill a person in close combat. The rest of the group held no such beliefs (except for the guards of this district actually being cowards) but this was no time to start an argument. So instead they cautiously moved forward to try and sneak a word with the guards.

"Step back you filthy maggot."

"I'm Leonal and I have-"

"I don't care who the hell you are, no-one gets in" Leonal fought for a moment to stay pressed against the gate and not get pushed back through the crowd. This was not working. He pulled a knife carefully from his belt and placed it at the guard throat before he could respond. "Now you will listen to me" Leonal spoke, his voice low and dangerous, trying to intimidate the guard. "Me and my companions have permission to enter from Lady Aribeth. We know you can't open the gates, but we can climb over. Give the order not to shoot."

With that he pushed his way back out and found the group of paladins. Leo and Kallick hoisted Sera up to roof ledge for her to grab. After a moment of struggling on to the roof, she reached down for Leo's hand and once he was up0, left to scramble over the wall. Leo followed once Kallick was up.

A sharp cry made him turn. Kallick had been speared through the shoulder and he began to fall backward. More assassins! Leo made to jump from the roof until Kastin's roar made him stop "No! You must help Sera" (Sera was already on the other side on the wall thus trapped a lone) "You have to find the waterdhavian creatures. Sera needs help and you know it" He paused as he was knocked of balance by the foe he was parrying with. "The guard will help once the crowds clear".

The crowds had been causing disruption to the fight stampeding away once the attack began, but they were panicked stumbling blindly towards anywhere they thought might bring comfort. It would take a while. Leo was sceptical that the guards would help also. But Kastin was a trusted friend… companion, Leo corrected himself quickly, and he trusted his judgement, so turned to jump over the wall leaving the chaos behind.

"What's going on" Sera confronted him immediately. She was worried.

"Assassins"

"Then we must get back… help them"

"No, we must get the reagent… and you know it's true before you protest (for Sera had shown every sign of doing so)"

She fell silent and nodded. And so the two ventured into the blacklake district. It was absurdly tranquil here. The screams of the dying still penetrated the walls, but everything was relaxed and indifferent to the suffering of the poor. Leo could feel Sera beside him seething with anger. If he allowed emotion he was sure he would feel the same when he looked around. Instead he just walked.

* * *

**A/N :**** Well that's chapter 12. Sorry its so crap but I forgot where I was in the story and I needed to get back into the writing. But I'll be back on form by the next chapter… I hope. The problem is I don't know when that will be, I have a textile GCSE exam to be preparing for as well as other exams… still I suppose I need something to distract me from what I'm supposed to be doing. Anyway reviews are always welcome and appreciated and I'll stop rambling there :)**


	13. Chapter 13

A Dark Stranger- Chapter 13

**A Dark Stranger- Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: Much to my regret I don't own Neverwinter nights or any of its characters. Bioware still takes the credit as usual.**

(Authors note: wow I was amazed I actually got reviews for the last chapter after the huge delay between chapters lol. But I want to say thank you for the reviews. Oh and sorry I took so long to write this chapter)

* * *

Leo and Sera progressed further into the blacklake district. Both of the two (though Leo tried to hide it from himself and her) had worry heavy in there hearts; worry for their dear friends who were currently battling away with a group of assassins. But the final reagent for the cure was within grasp and they had to focus. This, they had thought, would be one of the easier districts to explore. But now with the presence of those assassins and the cut in their numbers from five to two, doubt presented itself, looming and dismal as always. Would he fail to earn his redemption at this last stage? If he did this then the opportunity to redeem his failure would present itself he was certain. Leo almost smiled at the difference in his idea of redemption to that of his comrades and employers.

Sera, who had left Leo for a moment to get information, returned (Leo was still a criminal and that was frowned upon in the blacklake district).

"Apparently some wizard named Meldanen's been hoarding food"

"That doesn't surprise me" Leo replied blandly

"Yes but if he's figured out that the dryad was part of the cure, then food might not be the only thing he's hoarding"

"You can hardly take that as a lead"

"No, I suppose not, but apparently he's been acting odd, absent minded, according to those who have seen him. Apparently that's out of character for him. Remind you of anything?"

"The dryads charm? Aye, I suppose its worth checking out, we don't exactly have anywhere else to look"

"Not yet?"

"Sera we don't have time to go back for…"

Sera cut him off abruptly. "It's not that. Apparently the guards change shift in a few hours. Then an orc named Bravin comes on duty. Totally stupid as far as I know."

Leo stopped and thought for a moment, torn between desire to end this quickly and his reason, which dictated they needed every advantage they could get. He sighed before resigning himself to the simple truth that there were only two of them and an outright assault on Meldanen's home was ultimately futile.

"Alright what should we do?"

"You tell me, you're the ranking officer"

"No, I was the ranking officer" But she continued to stare at him obstinately. Damn she could be infuriating if she wanted to, so he added "With those assassins lurking about we need to lay low. We'll get a room in the local tavern, hole up until nightfall". Sera only nodded.

Nearly twenty minutes later the two were sat round a table in a private room of the local tavern. It was a little used tavern in the blacklake district, being dingy, dark and smelling of smoke… much lower than the standards of even the poorest noble in blacklake. They had set up some basic traps in case the assassins felt like interrupting there quest.

"It wasn't your fault" Sera spoke breaking a long unending silence, and her comment sparked another. Perhaps she sensed this because she added "Leo, did you hear me?"

It seemed he wasn't going to answer, as he stared at the flickering of the candle, an absent look on his face. "Yes". It was a short croak of an answer that Sera was strained to hear. But she waited for him to continue, though not entirely sure he would. "Thank you, its kind of you to say. But no, it was my fault"

"There was nothing you could have do-"

"NOTHING I COULD HAVE DONE." He roared, and two years of grief began to explode from him. "NOTHING I COULD HAVE DONE. I COULD HAVE PROTECTED THEM. I COULD HAVE GIVEN MY LIFE. I COULD HAVE BEEN THERE WERE I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE. ALL OF THEM… DEAD BECAUSE OF ME"

Sera was quiet for a moment. "Would she have wanted you to die?"

"That's neither here nor there. It was my job to protect that village. My job to protect my wife. My baby son…" and here he broke down and for the first time since the loss of his family he cried. The tears flow freely and unashamedly and he was overwhelmed by the love he had felt for the family, the life he lost. For the village he was worn to protect. The fateful day when everything he knew was crushed in flame and blood. He was back there once more…

_The sea spread itself bright and blue before him__, powerful and unyielding, yet beautiful, glinting like a sea of a thousand tiny crystals, over the cliff edge were he had gone to pray. The air was refreshing and cool against his face, the grass crisp and comfortable between the toes of his bare feet. He sat there for a long time, drinking in the astonishing beauty of the scene. _

_After he began walking back to the encampment in the forest, were his son was perhaps toddling around and the tinkling chimes of his wife's laughter might be resounding around his home. The lush greens of the forest were vibrant and full of life… oh the irony of it, for it was then that he spotted it. The colour of flames had no place in this forest, certainly not this close to the village. Leo ran towards it, hurtling through brambles and thickets, his breath being torn out in rags, the leaves blocking his path as though nature itself was against him. _

_… The village… it was under attack. The screams of pain and torment tore through the earth piercing Leo's he__art and tearing at it repeatedly. There was chaos, soldiers taunting, leering, were sling at the innocents. Racing through, desperate to find his family, he reached his home. It was empty… except for the blood that smeared the wall. Leo was panicked, his eyes darted wildly. Finding no-one in his home, he took off again, into the village core. Fires were being lit to the roofs, burning the huts… the people inside could only scream as the flames licked at them burning their flesh down to the marrow of the bone. He began fighting the assailants in a blind rage, hacking and slaughtering, killing any of the assailants he found. Never before had he fought with such skill and focus. The fight carried on for another 20 minutes or so, until he saw her… his wife._

_She cowered, trembling, trying to shield her child. She was pleading as a soldier stood over her, laughing at her feeble attempts to secure life for that of her baby son. Leo began to run towards her. He could feel the sick in his stomach threatening to spew of his mouth, the weight of his legs was unbearable and he willed them to push on. As if in slow motion his body began to tumble to the ground, the sword was raised, moving with an impossible ease through the air. Leo breath was torn out of his lungs as his yell forced it way out of his mouth. The blade was raised as high as it could and was beginning its descent, but she turned look at him as he screamed her name… he never understand what she meant by that last look…then darkness overcame him and he passed from consciousness._

_He woke to find a once peaceful hamlet had become a slaughter house… he crawled to the body of his fallen beloved and cradled her. __…He gazed down at her face, so still and peaceful, beautiful in its stillness, as if she were only sleeping and might awaken at the lightest sound or touch. That's what he might say were this some kind of romance clichéd film. But it's not; its life. For a start she never looked peaceful in her sleep. Her dreams derived from a trouble childhood, filled with pain and suffering, that cause her to moan in anguish as she dreams of memories gone by. Ironic that it is me that should cause the pain that equals the comfort I was able to give her, he remembered thinking. Secondly, there could be no mistaking her for asleep, even if she were some kind of fairytale princess, forever eloquent in slumber. Her body was battered and cut, her mouth leaking blood. Her eyes were glassy. Cold. Dead. She stared at him accusingly and yet at the same time staring at nothing but blackness. He cradled her body closer to him, tear flowing freely, and he wept over her remains. He must finish this…_

"Don't you see Leo" croaked, If I hadn't sat there… If I had just left a few minutes earlier… I could have saved her" Sera gazed at him thoughtfully. She wanted him to go on with the story, but she knew to ask no more. Leo had built a wall around him… but maybe after he earned his redemption he would be able to move on… and yet she couldn't see why this would help. Perhaps it was the saving of lives… maybe but she'd guess not. And she didn't know why but she was filled with a sudden sense of foreboding that settled like a heavy iron weight on her stomach.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay well that's chapter 13. Sorry, yet again it is short and too rushed, but I haven't updated in so long and I even had trouble remembering what my story was, so God help anyone else who's been trying to read a long. Sorry. Anyway I hope you like the story and I have some time in my hands now. I plan to get out of this writing slump if it kills me. Please read and review)**


End file.
